


Living Out Loud

by songquake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marietta Edgecombe is done being a sneak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's April 2012 challenge.
> 
>  **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Agrexophilia (arousal from knowing one might be overheard)  
>  **Other Warnings:** This is about as vanilla as I get, though there's a  tiny bit of D/s. Oh, and they're in their seventh year at Hogwarts, which makes them seventeen. And thus having slightly-awkward!sex.

Marietta huffed a chuckle of sorts as she felt Cho squirm against her, pressed against the door to their dormitory. They'd barely made it back there with their kits on – and wasn't _that_ too delicious to contemplate? 

Who would have thought that mousy Marietta, with her barrettes and her ugly blemished forehead (faded though it was, the accusation still stuck to her like a Magically Permanent Tattoo), would bag the hottest girl in her year? 

It helped that Cho had been her best friend since well before Hogwarts. Also that she was as loyal as a Hufflepuff. 

Still, loyalty only took a person so far from their comfort zone, and Cho was usually a bit of a traditionalist when it came to matters of the heart. She always kept herself looking rather prim in public. And she wouldn't play sexy games with Marietta when she was dating boys. 

Who were all she ever dated. Or had been, till that shit Potter and his friends had ruined Marietta's face. Fact was, Marietta wasn't sure that the balance had shifted towards her own sex, or even towards her, until that afternoon. 

But when they were in Madam Puddifoot's, Cho had blushed so prettily when Marietta leaned in and told her she smelt good enough to taste. Then she had giggled, and whispered, "Not _here_ , Mari!" before lowering her eyes and biting back a grin. 

Cho's self-restraint—or, rather, the fact that she _obviously_ was restraining herself—had lit a fire under Marietta. 

She wanted to claim Cho. She wanted to make Cho lose control. She wanted to force Cho to claim _her_. 

Marietta was sick of being a SNEAK. Neither did she want to be Cho's dirty little secret. 

She pressed her body against Cho's, ran her fingers through the thick tresses until her fingers caught. Then she tugged that hand so that Cho's head pulled off to one side. When she bit Cho's neck, the other girl moaned and arched her back. Her moan grew higher as Marietta worried the bite with her tongue, finally breaking off into a pant. 

"Mari!" she gasped, and Marietta lifted her mouth back to Cho's lips, cutting off the protest that might have followed. 

When they broke for air, Marietta said, "Shh. It's okay. Nobody's even here, they're all back at Hogsmeade, right?" 

Cho's eyes were wide and bright as she nodded. Marietta kissed her hard again, sucking hard on the other girl's bottom lip before releasing it and taking her hand. 

"Bed, yeah?" 

"Fuck, yeah," Cho whispered, and let herself be led. 

Marietta used her other hand to incant _Colloportus_. She didn't mind being heard by the students-who-weren't-there; in fact, the idea that some _might_ hear her and Cho was a little exciting. But being interrupted by a walk-in was not to be borne.

Neither was dressed in anything too elaborate; ratty Muggle jeans and T-shirts were all the rage that year. Marietta found she particularly liked the little overlap of fabric at the top of Cho's inseam, seemingly created _just_ so she could grind it into her friend's clit with the top of her thigh. She did this for a bit whilst pulling off Cho's pullover and T, the logo from the Tori Amos show they'd seen over the summer catching over one breast. Cho squeaked when Marietta bit lightly through her bra, wetting the fabric as she felt the nub harden beneath her mouth. 

The squeak was accompanied by a cant of Cho's hips. 

"Like that, do you?" Marietta murmured as she moved to the other breast. 

"Mm-hm!" Cho's hum started high and ended higher. 

Marietta chuckled low in her throat. "I love the way you sound, honey. Let's see what other noises we can make, hmm?" She slowly pinched both damp nipples through the fabric, bringing her fingers tighter together until Cho's moaning reached a high, breathy staccato. She let go and kissed Cho again, shoving her tongue in Cho's mouth, feeling it being sucked until she herself began to moan. Her hands fumbled helplessly with Cho's bra clasp; she withdrew her tongue. "Here, turn for a mo'." 

Cho laughed and reached behind to undo her own clasp. "Do you want me to do yours, as well?" she asked, her lips swollen and eyes a-glitter. 

Marietta snorted and shook her head before tugging off her own shirt. "Nah." She took down her bra straps, pulling the bra around to unclasp and dispatch it to the floor. 

Cho's hands were reverent on her breasts, tracing up the sides as though she might break them with too firm a touch. Marietta felt gooseflesh rise all over her arms, shoulders, sides. Her nipples stood out, begging for Cho's acknowledgment. "You can go harder, you know," she said, letting her eyes fall shut and head fall back for a moment. Cho took the hint and began to suckle her, evoking a guttural moan. "Fuck, yeah. Good girl," Marietta said. 

_Shit. That wasn't what I meant to say._ Still, it didn't look like Cho minded the praise, or the way it was delivered. She continued to suck and lick and nibble, all the while keeping wide-smiling eyes trained up at Marietta's face. 

And wasn't _that_ the sexiest thing Marietta had ever seen? 

She dug her fingers in Cho's hair again, pulling her up for another exploring kiss, using her grip to keep Cho where she wanted, and Cho began to whine again, _through_ the kiss. It was fucking remarkable, and Marietta didn't want to let go. But she wanted Cho's vocal responses even more. 

She pushed Cho so she was lying on the bed and slid her hands out of her hair, down her face and neck, and along her breasts and waist. She leaned down, kissed each nipple, and then used her tongue to dig into Cho's navel. It tasted weird; saltier, muskier than the skin that was exposed all the time. Not _bad_ , per se, but certainly different. 

And not as sweet as the scent that was wafting up from Cho's fanny. 

Marietta nearly giggled at herself for thinking the word _fanny_. But it was what it was, and what it was smelled _delicious_. 

"You know how I said you smelled good enough to taste?" she growled. "I want to fucking devour you now." 

"Fuck, _please_ ," Cho replied, and that was it for the slow seduction. Marietta tugged off Cho's jeans and knickers at the same time, pausing only half a second before sticking a finger into Cho's core to draw out a bit of her wetness. She looked at Cho, holding her eyes as she took that finger and stuck her tongue out to lick it. She hummed her satisfaction. 

"What's it taste like?" Cho asked. 

Marietta was taken aback by the question. Had Cho never tasted her own juices before? "Er, it's tangy. A little like yoghurt, maybe. Ah, with peaches," she said, since that was the closest she could think. "Do you want a taste?" She stuck a finger back into Cho and scooped a little more out, taking the time to run the finger around the hood of Cho's clit while she was in there. 

Cho released a shuddering breath at the sensation. "Er, no...I don't know...maybe?" Her eyes had closed and one cheek was pressing against the pillow. 

Marietta painted her lips with the stuff on her finger. Fin _gers_ , now. She crawled up Cho's body so that one of her still-clad legs was between Cho's, and leant down. Taking Cho's face in her dry hand, she turned her head up. "Look at me," she said. "Taste." She bent in and placed her closed lips against Cho's. 

Cho kissed back, tentatively at first, then took several swipes across Marietta's lips with her tongue. "Hm. Not too bad," she said. 

Marietta smiled. "I like it. Can I go in and taste some more?" 

"Yes?" Cho said. She looked Confunded, almost. "I mean, yes, please!" 

The smile on Marietta's face broadened into a grin. "Good answer," she said, and took Cho's thighs in her hands. Cho responded by spreading her legs and planting her feet on the bed. "And that," Marietta said, "is an even better answer." She kissed the insides of Cho's thighs and run her tongue over the gooseflesh erupting there. 

Cho spread her legs even wider. 

Marietta chuckled. "Trying to tell me something?" she asked, but didn't wait for a response. Instead, she used her fingers to open up Cho's cunt and licked a long, slow stripe up from Cho's hole to her clit. 

Cho's moan was _delicious_. Marietta repeated the action, which made Cho moan again and push her hips up a little to try to meet Marietta's tongue. 

" _Please_ , Mari!" she whined. 

Marietta was glad to oblige. She went to work on Cho's clitoris, sucking it so that it swelled more, running circles around it with her tongue and patting it with the tip of her tongue in rapid succession. Sadly, she couldn't keep any of these up for too long; her tongue seemed to tire too easily. 

But the movements Cho made were certainly gratifying. And the _sounds_!

When Marietta ran her tongue around the hood, Cho would lift her hips and gyrate them, as though chasing the tongue, and would pant in near-breathless _Ah_ 's that trailed off before coming back hard again. 

When Marietta sucked, Cho would hum high in her throat, the pitch rising with the length of the suck, before breaking off with the suction. 

When Marietta jabbed at her clit, Cho would exclaim "oh!" a split-second later. 

And when Marietta combined all three, Cho would start in a pant, hum higher and higher with the suction, and then—and Marietta could hardly believe this— _sing_ a chorus of _oh_ 's culminating with a great, loud " _AH!_ " as the jabs gave way to sucking again. 

Marietta's mouth, sadly, had only enough stamina to make her do this twice. 

Twice wasn't nearly enough. Plus, Marietta wanted to know just _how_ loud Cho could be. She cast a lubrication charm over Cho's reddened clit and leaned over her. "I want to see something," she said. She whispered her favourite spell—the one that made her wand's tip vibrate when she wanted to get some personal satisfaction. 

"Mm?" Cho reached towards Marietta. "Isn't it..." She seemed to be trying to gather enough words to make a sentence. "Isn't it your turn now?" 

Marietta kissed her firmly. "Oh, I'm doing fine over here. How are _you_ doing?" 

"I'm fucking fantastic," Cho said. She looked like the Kneazle in the cream. 

"That's good," Marietta said. "I want to make you feel even _more_ fantastic." She traced the slowly vibrating wand along Cho's outer labia. 

Cho moaned high, pitching her hips forward even as she drew an arm across her face. "But—But the others should be back soon, and...and..." 

With her non-wand hand, Marietta reached up and moved Cho's arm to the headboard. "I want to hear you sing again," she said. 

"But—" Cho's face was redder than post-orgasm should make it. Marietta found her sudden bashfulness rather charming. 

"I'm not afraid of others hearing you," Marietta said. "I want to hear how loud I can make you sing." She paused. "Please, Cho." 

And with that, she passed the wand around the edge of Cho's retracted hood. "Ohhh," Cho moaned. 

"Good _girl_ ," Marietta said, and stuck her other hand down her pants. 

Mostly, though, she kept her focus on the writhing body beneath her. Her wand was a poor replacement for her mouth as far as suction went, but Marietta didn't think that any more blood could possibly flow into Cho's clit. She murmured a spell that adjusted the vibrations so that they seemed to come from a wider area than just the tip of her wand and returned to the practice of rubbing 'round and 'round the clitoris before jabbing it a few times. 

Cho's breath started to hitch as though she were sobbing. "I don't... I don't know..." 

So Marietta expanded the diameter of the vibration again, increased the intensity, and pressed it _hard_ into Cho's clit. 

Cho exploded. Fluid came gushing from her hole, her torso flung itself up and down, her head turned from side to side, and she sang like an opera singer. 

Like opera singers, Seekers tend to have great lung capacity. Cho's note of climax lasted a good while. 

When it ended, she was shaking and crying. 

Marietta ended the spell, tossed her wand away, and curled up next to Cho, cradling her and stroking her hair. 

"Beautiful," she crooned. "So beautiful, Cho. You have no idea." 

Cho continued to sob, and pulled on the sheet to wipe her nose. She was shivering. 

"Cold," she whimpered. 

Marietta pulled the duvet around them as a cocoon. "You're amazing. I love hearing you, I love knowing that what I did to you made you feel so much." 

Cho nodded into Marietta's breasts, then kissed them softly. "Thank," she gasped, "thank you." She fell quiet for a bit, her breath starting to even out.

Marietta thought Cho had fallen asleep, and was cosying herself into the pillows to follow her lead when she heard Cho murmur, "Merlin, do you think anyone heard?" She dug her face further into Marietta's flesh. 

Marietta stroked her hair again and cupped Cho's chin in her hand so they could see one another. 

"Maybe," she said. "Maybe not. I don't really care." 

She paused for a moment. "But I'll look into hexes to keep them from talking."


End file.
